


Of Voids and Villains

by stingraysmiley



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ...maybe., Character Study, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Temporary Character Death, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingraysmiley/pseuds/stingraysmiley
Summary: What if Dream and Wilbur swapped roles. Dream is the one stuck in the void and Wilbur is the one locked in the prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Clay | Dream, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Of Voids and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Void. Nothingness. Despite being in here for months he’s still unaccustomed to it. The total lack of stimuli is torturous.

He lets out a shaky breath “Am-” He hesitates “Am I dead?” He asks with an unmasked plea in his voice. He begs for the answer despite already knowing it. For what else is there to do? He knows he had a body but he can’t see it. He knows he has a body but he can’t _feel_ it. He somehow always knows it moves despite his total lack of vision. He can sense that he’s completely and utterly alone.

And suddenly, he’s not alone. And suddenly, he can see.

“Hey, Tommy” He feels the words whisper in his ear, but when he turns there's nothing but white. “How do you feel?” Tommy whips his head around to look at the true source of the sound. A man with a green hoodie and a mask of the side of his head walks forward into existence. 

_Not in the mood for this prick._ Tommy wanted so desperately to ignore the man and all the evil he brings, but the thought of being all alone again in the deep void pushes him to dryly respond, “I’m great. Better than ever.”

Tommy consciously makes an effort to not _look_ directly at Dream’s face anymore. He’s learned his lesson, after all. But if Tommy could see the bastard’s face, he’s sure one eyebrow would be raised and that stupid smug smile wold be on his face.He hears Dream chuckle “Yeah? Would you say that you’ve died and are now ‘feeling good’” _im done playing this...whatever this is._

“Fuck off.” Tommy hisses. “So am I dead or not? Answer me bitch” Tommy demanded for the thousandth time. 

Dream sighed deeply and gave the same bullshit answer he always gives, “Mmmm, Well, no we aren't _really_ dead. Death isn't _actually_ real in this universe. We’re just in a permanent limbo. Trapped in the balance between life and death”

Tommy groans and grips his hair in his hands in frustration “You say that _every single goddamn time_ . I still have no _fuckin_ idea what that means” he yells.

“You just never ask the right questions” Dream and Tommy say in unison.But when Tommy says it, it sounds much more like mocking.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. Fuck off.” Tommy sneered. The two sat in silence for an uncountable amount of time. “So how long’s left?”

"Like, till the end of the universe?"

“OBVIOUSLY DICKHEAD” Tommy yelled, then proceeded to make painfully annoying noises that could be mistaken for singing. “That's what you sound like by the way. YOU STUPID LITTLE-”

“Tommy.” Dream said sternly. Against his will, Tommy looked Dream in the eyes. He was met with an endless pit of knowledge and power. Tommy had to look away once more.

“sorry...” 

“No,no, please continue. Obviously what you have to say is _soooo_ much more important than the answers to the universe. After all, It's only the four of us in here, go on. Go on, please” came the patronizing voice that made Tommy want to lash out so _so_ badly.

Tommy knew what Dream wanted Tommy to say. So he said it, “No. no. I already forgot.”

“Awesome. Anyways, back to your question.” Dream brought a finger to his chin in the thinking position. “Hmmmmm, I'd say about 7.5 eons. You know what an eon is, right?” The information seemingly came easily to Dream’s tongue. Information falling out of his mouth like sickly sweet honey. 

This wasn’t what Tommy wanted to hear. The anger he tried so hard to suppress came bubbling up, “I HAVE TO SPEND SEVEN MORE EONS HERE!? ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS!? I DON'T WANT THIS”

Dream wasn’t even fazed, he just sat down next to a checkered board that wasn't there a moment before, and asked calmly “wanna play chess again?” 

Tommy groaned “I don't wanna play chess. Why do you _always_ wanna play chess”

“Wh-” Dream laughed “What do you mean ‘why do I always wanna play chess’ we have a good time playing together.”

Tommy gave an incredulous huff “ _WE?_ The fuck do you mean ‘ _we’_ . _We_ do _not_ have a good time. I am not your friend, you fuckin’ _psycho_. Pfft. You are so lonely. You are so lonely and sad and I hate you.” 

Dream hummed, “maybe. But then, what does that make you? Dying by the hands of someone who you _thought_ was your friend? Abandoned by your ‘best friend’? Your screams and _pleads_ for help forever left unheard? After all, _i’m_ not the lonely one, I have Schlatt, well, he _has_ been asleep for three months...but I do have Mexican Dream. But he does eat the chess pieces when he thinks I cant see him...”

Tommy said nothing and instead studied the ground in something akin to shame and embarrassment. Dream made a good point. _UGH why did I insult him in the first place. Dream did always for the throat._

Dream seemed thoughtful for a moment,“Y’know, Tommy, you might be right. I'm glad you're here. I’m glad I get to see you after so long. I did feel a spa-”

“Stop it.”

“I did feel a space growing for you. You dying was the best thing that could’ve ever happened. You and I were never good for that server. We just weren't. Trace _alllll_ the servers problems back to its source and it leads back to me, the _big bad villain_ ,” he said bitterly, “and you. The annoying kid who causes all the problems''

Tommy grabs himself in a hug to attempt to hide his shaking body. “Stop it. People always find me annoying when they first meet me, and then they realize I'm awesome.”

“You’re doing the thing where you get all sad again and shaky. Can you not? It's annoying me.”

Despite his shaking Tommy managed some laughter “well when you point out the shaky thing it makes me shaky”

Dream continued, disregarding Tommy once again “I'm being serious, If it weren't for you and me dying, the server would be in shambles'', then Dream got that glint in his eye. The glint that meant he was thinkin’ about something _fucked_ “You know I can revive us, right?”

Tommy squashed down the hope climbing in his throat. Dream just liked to toy with him. He always did this. “ _Painfully_ aware, Dream.Can you please revive me?” he asked in a last ditch attempt.

Dream laughed “Tommy, you know I shouldn’t interfere with the natural flow of the server. I'm not going to revive you.But lets say someone _else_ revived us….mmmm….lets just say that the server would experience chaos which the likes of the server has ever seen.”

“Ughhhhh If you got revived then you’d be all fuckin’ evil again. Thats just who you are, prick” Tommy took a cautious glance at Dream’s face. Suddenly the other’s eyes, which was filled with all of the knowledge in the universe, became softer. His eyes made him so much more...human. It reminded Tommy of a life that felt ages away. 

“I-I know what I’m like, Tommy...that’s the problem,” Dream said with more sincerity than Tommy's heard from the other man. His eyes were just _sad_ . He looks so _tired_. He feels-

_Stop it. Stop looking at him_ . He kept looking, “Y-yeah? Well, I know what I’m like and I _FUCKING HATE IT HERE!_ ” 

The softness in Dream’s gaze disappeared and was filled with the familiar glint that Tommy had come to despise.

Dream began wheezing hysterically, moment of vulnerability completely forgotten. “Okay. Okay. Okay. So, what I’m thinking is that I organize a chess tournament with all four of us but there's a twist! The twist is that we have an arena where we have to fight to take each other's pieces. If you lose then” Dream’s voice slowly faded into the nothingness. 

“No,no, go ahead, keep talking about chess” He drawled sarcastically.

No response.

The whiteness of the void began to return to its proper black state.

Tommy couldn't see anymore.

Tommy couldn't feel anymore.

“Dream?”

Tommy saw nothing.

Tommy felt nothing.

  
  
  


Then it was all too much.

  
It was like his body had been taken apart by the molecules and put back together like a sick jigsaw puzzle. It felt like he was drowning. He needed to breathe. He needs to breathe. HE _NEEDS_ TO BREATHE.

So he did. Heaving in the sharp taste of air Tommy felt his lungs will up and it _burned_. Tommy instinctively threw both of his hands up to his throat in an effort to breathe easier. The black in his vision began to fade into spots that danced around. The blackness began to shape itself into...into a figure. He saw purples and pinks and so much darkness.

He knew this place.

This was the prison.

Was...was he back?

...how?

The figure moved directly into Tommy’s line of sight. 

It came close and whispered,

“Hello Tommy, Have you missed me?”

  
  


Wilbur.

  
  



End file.
